User talk:AnthonyAnything278
NOTE: AnthonyBFDI will archive his talk page once this reaches 15 kilobytes(15,360 bytes) Thank you for telling me about Icecreamicecream's vandalism. They have been blocked. As for your request to become an admin, I suggest you talk to Souleaternom, the creator of this wiki. I hate to disappoint, but it makes more sense to talk to him, since he's more in charge of this wiki than I am. Taopwnh6427 (talk) 00:15, November 30, 2013 (UTC) Pedrolucas1 has been spamming and erasing page contests (LCOA S1). ElementalRaccoon (talk) 19:43, December 7, 2013 (UTC) Hey,Anthony,since you're an active admin and beautiful,you NEED to ban Pedrolucas1,he edits for no reason,he only wants a spot on the top 20,but he can't (wich is not surprising) be in it,only requesting to do that,nothing elseGogo67ify (talk) 00:33, December 16, 2013 (UTC) Ahem, Can you delete this picture? This is not BFDI Picture. Nadiya2000 (talk) 12:11, December 23, 2013 (UTC) May I be an admin. I am a trustworthy guy and asking that much. And what are the requirments to be an admin for users who made last year? If you say no i totally respect that decision. So bye and I like the approvements you have on the wiki!(1111qqqq (talk) 17:41, December 23, 2013 (UTC)ScienceStorm1) But doesnt appy to new users? When you mean users have 400 edits applies to new users. But i was here 1 year and 12 days. I'm confused, but rollback is good.1111qqqq (talk) 18:32, December 23, 2013 (UTC)ScienceStorm1 Anthony please please help me! It's me TheEnderRo, I need help! Stupid Rachidito2006 stole my OC Gum and used his body.. He also stole Zombie VS Plants Ocs.. Please ban him for good and warn him about stealing ocs! OH COME ON! HE STOLE GUM AGAIn! JUST BAN THAT BITCH RACHIDITO OR WHATEVER HIS SHIT NAME IS CALELD! FUCKING HATE THIS SITE! Well, can I have premission to redesign the status signs . I make really good ones, I mean you have to if you want. Also keep up the good work of montoring the wiki! Last message by1111qqqq (talk) 17:14, December 26, 2013 (UTC)ScienceStorm1 Well the user TheEnderRo has use the F-word,B-word,and Mother of****,on one of the comments on someone's wiki is this violating one of the wiki's rules?1111qqqq (talk) 17:29, December 26, 2013 (UTC)ScienceStorm1 THIS PAGE IS NOT COMPATIBLE. IT SHOULD BE DELETED. Here's the page - Master of all Raccoons (talk) 21:00, January 3, 2014 (UTC) ... Okay... *breathes deeply* I can do this... I wanna be an admin! :D Thefreesmarter bfdia (talk) 12:32, January 6, 2014 (UTC) Please report this guy Lizard7877 because first off he edited my page without permission and changed my picture,second of all,he used my OC without permission,please help me with this thanks (Bowserjr2215 (talk) 23:14, January 6, 2014 (UTC)The MarioSonicFan) Late about something... Sorry! I forgot to say thank you so... THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR MAKING ME AN ADMIN! :3 You're awesome and you're the best and stuff! :D And I just made this funny fanfic in my user blog... It's about all users but mostly me as the main character and the others are minor... xD Oi'm a tree! Oi'm a tree! Yes I am... Oi'm definitely a tree! (talk) 12:28, January 16, 2014 (UTC) *calls you like a little kid* Anthonyyyy!!! *crying* Waaah!!! Someone's adding pointless categories in my fanfics!! I'm getting upset! D: Oi'm a tree! Oi'm a tree! Yes I am... Oi'm definitely a tree! (talk) 06:23, January 17, 2014 (UTC) It turns out that I have 150+ edits! Now I want to be a chat moderator and a rollback! I asked the creator of the wiki but they don't respond. NoNameUltimate (talk) 22:19, January 19, 2014 (UTC) This might be a help for the wiki So, i got this idea recently after reminding myself that i might be a rollback... Miniature circles that say that the user has a chance of being a rollback/sysop/chat mod/bureaucrat/admin. Looks like the image to the right. Would you like me to make the rest of these circles and put them in appropriate places? I think it looks nice so if you say no i will keep it on atleast my profile :) Adventure is out there! (talk) 04:55, January 20, 2014 (UTC) Please delete this page. I've decided to cancel it.http://battlefordreamislandfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/BFDI_Big_Brother I would really like my question answered... Adventure is out there! (talk) 23:09, January 20, 2014 (UTC) And I wasn't put up for vote to be a rollback. NoNameUltimate (talk) 20:39, January 21, 2014 (UTC) Why, why Pedrolucas1? Pedrolucas1 just spamming to make badges, he edits my page and added the category "BFDI Survivor". Teal3400 (talk) 10:59, January 27, 2014 (UTC) I'm a chat mod now! It is now February 2nd in GMT. I'm officially a Chat Mod! --NoNameUltimate (talk) 01:45, February 2, 2014 (UTC) As the new chat mod, how do I kick people out of chat and/or ban them? --NoNameUltimate (talk) 02:09, February 2, 2014 (UTC) Seriously Don't Delete My Edit To BFDI Fan Fiction Wiki Again. I Wrote ''Go To See The Object Show of Vv cephei a, BFDI And II Voting Tournament and The Helper! Episode 1 '' I WROTE THIS FOR THAT THE USERS FIND MY FAN FICTIONS! DON'T DELETE THIS AGAIN! PLEASE! Vv cephei a (talk) 07:19, February 18, 2014 (UTC) Vv Cephei a It's the 22nd of the month in GMT, already time to promote the users that got enough supporting votes. --NoNameUltimate (talk) 02:31, February 22, 2014 (UTC) Chat Mod Case Hi! I'm SQuashyGraperBFDI (You Arleady Know that...) And... can i ask you something? Can i Become a Chat Moderator? Please Reply Soon! Why i want to be one? I'm Good! I'm not Vandalizing And i Always make someone Happy (On Chat Of Course) So yeah! Reply Soon! Why? Why the hiatus, Anto? RespectTheDisney5 (talk) 23:46, February 23, 2014 (UTC) Dear Anthony, Please. Can i be an admin? I already have 405 edits. And that's enough edits to be an admin. (Before 9/3/14) I would like to be an admin because i was an active user, espicially at Friday and Saturday. Please respond. Teal3400 (talk) 09:08, March 7, 2014 (UTC) I'm QPEpic, and I can't wait to be an admin soon! How do I get to be an admin?QPEpic (talk) 04:20, March 8, 2014 (UTC) Adding new chat emoticons I now know how to add new chat emoticons, and I've added some. If you don't approve of the emoticons I've added, I will gladly rollback the edit. Micheal Huang (Talk) (Not really) 16:50, March 15, 2014 (UTC) Running for Rollback Heya. If you're a bureaucrat, I would like to run for Rollback. I have more than 50 edits and more than 15 mainspace edits, I am both very responsible and nice, as well as a bit shy, just like my character Latte. :3 So, if you are a bureaucrat, I want to see if I can get supports or opposes. LatteWB (talk) 20:20, April 15, 2014 (UTC) Check Out The New Comments In Your Hurt and Heal All Days! I Want That You Check Out The New Comments In Your Hurt and Heal All Days! Please! Your Hurt and Heal Is Awesome! Vv cephei a (talk) 07:09, April 26, 2014 (UTC)Vv cephei a Weird Admin Question! Uh umm... Hey! Anthony! Cn i be an Admin? I know i have now that many edits... Can you count my Old Accounts too? Thanks! I will be very helpful! I PROMISE! Thanks! Bon jour and stuff! :) Hi! I'm back... Or... At least I think I am. Weeeell, just so you know, I'll barely go back here. And stuuuuff~! Sooooooo... Yeah. Jack Frost's wife (talk) 13:32, July 3, 2014 (UTC) Yeuford (talk) 19:27, July 13, 2014 (UTC)Come see my fanmade banners it was inspired by the Inanimate Insanity 2 Intro. You can recommend it in the comments and we'll put it 4 u! The link is here! Yeuford (talk) 02:32, August 6, 2014 (UTC)Well. Here's the BG Yeuford (talk) 16:33, August 8, 2014 (UTC)Some user named ParisVids deleted all the fanfictions. Yeuford (talk) 18:03, September 6, 2014 (UTC)Please ban PolishMan,He said the H word two times and he belives that role-playing is spam! I reached EXACTLY 500 edits! (Not counting this one) If I have enough mainspace edits, put me on the voting poll so I can become an admin. Did I mention I wanted to be an admin? I did, but I don't see anything. --NoNameUltimate (talk) 22:39, September 7, 2014 (UTC) Yeuford (talk) 20:05, September 10, 2014 (UTC)Ban PolishMan now! he is insulting NLG343! Block him now! Block him now! Yeuford (talk) 22:30, September 21, 2014 (UTC)Thanks that ur here. please ban PolishMan he's offending NLG343 and swearing two times. I might or might not give him(PolishMan) a warning.--Infinityblade2005 (talk) 08:03, November 28, 2014 (UTC) Hey! We create our own BFDI or II, but... also the episodes? 30px Wooth too, Rocky is behind you 30px 01:52, September 24, 2014 (UTC) Make him an admin. NLG343 got on the leaderboard and on #2. please make him an admin. Hi Can You Please Unblock Me On Battle for dream island Wikia?????? Can I be an administrator? I have 1000+ edits. I am a little bit bored right now so I want to be a administrator.--Infinityblade2005 (talk) 08:08, November 27, 2014 (UTC) Front Page How do I get my fanfic, Rise of the Objects, onto the front page? Thanks! Randomphoenix03 (talk) 14:56, November 29, 2014 (UTC) Anthony, now that I am an admin, am I allowed to censor certain words? (Just want toknow before trying) --Infinityblade2005 (talk) 23:41, December 2, 2014 (UTC) Can I be a bureaucrat?--Infinityblade2005 (talk) 12:31, December 15, 2014 (UTC) Hey um... Can u rec some of your OC's to me for my object camp? It has 25 so please put some in my Talk Page of profile please. Can I be an admin? PEASHOOTERFAN (talk) 00:02, March 11, 2015 (UTC)PEASHOOTERFAN Hi Nice to meet you, I'm YLU new admin and currently demoted bureaucrat (trust me it's a long story) and also up for promotion of bureaucrat AGAIN. It's nice to see one of the admins back on the wikia, I'm pretty lonely as of now. Young Little Unicorn (talk) 05:49, April 17, 2016 (UTC) Make A Template Out Of Content Mod And Disscusion Mod!